Torn
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: It was inevitable. The day one of us died. Bella was part of me yet she had to leave me. So you want to hear my horrific tale? The day when Bella, my soul, died? Well then, here you are" The day had to come when the Cullen's had to say goodbye to Bella
1. Chapter 1

_**Torn**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was inevitable. The day one of us died. Bella was part of me yet she had to leave me. Where is the justice? So you want to hear my horrific tale? The day when Bella, my soul, died? Well then, here you are.

It was an ordinary day. Yet it turned out to be not quite so ordinary after all. Victoria was on the loose somewhere but still Bella and I decided to go to our meadow, it was a nice enough day and Bella had finished school. I of course, along with my family, didn't go to school, as it was too sunny. We both made to the meadow and she spoke with a voice so pure and innocent, it haunts me.

" This place is amazing, I can't get over it," she murmured while lying down in the sun. If I had known her even breaths would be limited I would have scooped her up and took her home.

"Well, I hope not as amazing as me" I said grinning.

"Oh, defiantly not, that's impossible" she grinned back.

"I will be right back," I told her. I trailed back the way we came and wandered around for them flowers I saw earlier. I finally managed to pick out there scent and I scoped a few up. I trundled back with an air of confidence. I was going to ask her to marry me. I finally had the strength to do it. Alice had made sure I had the ring in my pocket before we left. Of course everyone knew about it. Jasper and Emmett we there usual self, asking if I was going to, you know on the honeymoon. Carlisle and Esme were thrilled that Bella was finally becoming part of the family. Rose and Alice wanted to know who would be the bridesmaid. Oh and what dress they were going to wear, girls. I was just about to break through the bushes to meet my Bella again when I smelt the familiar scent of a vampire close by. It was not anyone I knew before but I did know that small fact. I ripped though the bushes to find a girl standing there, looking at my Bella! Bella didn't see a thing because this girl was behind her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said clearly. Every minute I wanted my heart to beat frantically. Yet it couldn't even do that. What a useless thing, a heart.

"I'm Bree" She smirked "and I want her!" With that she threw a dagger, which hurtled through the air at a deadly speed. I saw its target son enough. Bella. I raced towards her and flicked the blade away. That was just after it swiped past her neck, leaving a cut and a hell of a lot of blood. I couldn't go after Bree: Bella needed my help. I managed to hear her fading thoughts though as she ran away. _The blade is poisoned; she has no longer then 2 hours left in her. _When I heard the news my heart sank. It remained unmoved for 108 years but this information was enough to break my heart in two. I scoped Bella up and ran with all I could towards the house.

"E…Edward, What happened?" My angel moaned

" Victoria finally got what she wanted," I told her. She said no more as I plummeted through the forest with a blinding speed. 10 precious minutes passed before I landed in the house.

"CARLISLE" I screamed. He was down in an instant.

"Alice told me," he simply said. I then saw the moment in his head clearly. Alice on the floor in unshedable tears, clutching onto Carlisle with all the strength she could muster, begging for Bella's life.

"I can do nothing" I eventually said, pain filled his topaz eyes.

"Wrong answer Carlisle, try again" my vision turned red with fury and denial.

"I'm sorry, venom wont work on her, the poison has entered before so it would act first"

"C…Carlisle?" Bella asked with a feeble voice. Carlisle came up to her and held her hand.

"It's time to say goodbye," He told all of us. That's when the world took on a new meaning.

Ok so a new story from A x Stupid x Lamb yay lol please review and tell me what you think and please read my other stories if you're new!


	2. Chapter 2

_**As you can tell this is not a one shot, many people got confused i just thought i would clear this up. :) please read and review**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Bella POV_**

This was it, I knew it. The day I died. I had heard it from Carlisle's very mouth. He can do nothing. I never thought I would hear him say that. It is a very curious thing, knowing ones death. It puts little else into perspective. Nothing means anything anymore. Edward stormed out asking to have a word with Carlisle as soon as Carlisle said we all had to say goodbye. _No don't go_ I wanted to scream but all that came out was

"Nooo" one single word of loss dragged out by despair. Carlisle left after Edward just as Jasper entered the room.

"Oh Bella, look what we have done!" he moaned in frustration. _Jasper, the blood_ I wanted to caution him again all that came out was

"Blood" he seemed together what I was trying to say.

"You think I could worry about trivial things like that at a time like this?" I said nothing to stop him rambling to himself in his mind. I was sure that all his thoughts were about self loathing, not decent stuff

"I have two hours Jazz, make them honest ones" I managed to choke out.

"Honest? So you want me to tell you the truth"

"Yes" he paused, considering it.

"I was going to kill you, you know," he said slowly. My eyes bugged out at that little bit of 'honesty'

"What?" I asked. Was he joking? My mind was playing tricks on me surly. The poison had done its job clearly. No, I was still here, dieing.

"When you almost got killed by the car. Edward saved you yes. It should not have happened and I was going to make things right but now I see that this is what Edward needed, a mate" And now god has seen fit to remove me from his life? What sick game was this? A cruel one, one I didn't want to play anymore. It was like I was a pawn and only god knew the rules. I focused on speaking now as I said

" I wont be his mate for long. I loved you Jasper know that"

"I loved you to sister" and then he got up and kissed my on my forehead. "I have wanted to do that for a long time now"

"What was it for?" He had just kissed me right?

"To thank you for giving my brother back to me, find peace Bella. Find peace" then I felt a swarm of calm radiate my body. Yes, I was at peace now.

"Goodbye Jasper" I was close to tears now but I held them back with all I could.

"Goodbye sister" he then slowly walked across to the door and I never saw him again. He had turned his back on my life for the better; I would see him in heaven when his time came. Until then, farewell. Our little soldier. I'll wait for you.

Then a knock came at the door…

To be continued.

Hope you enjoyed chapter two and please review! It was a bit short i know but i didnt know what else to add


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_Alice POV_**

I knocked slowly on the door of where I knew dieing Bella lay. I just saw my jazz leave the room and he walked past me without another word. This was all just too much. It couldn't be true; maybe my visions were becoming faulty. My eyes were red with unshed tears and they were never falling again.

"Come in" I heard a croak from the other side of the door. God it was true! She was dieing! I burst in the door then and stopped dead. The site of Bella was too devastating to witness. I could see the colour of her cheeks slowly fade to white.

"Oh… Alice" It was all she could say. She looked thoroughly unready to give up now. She was hanging on for Edward. I knew she would get her wish but she…she had to go soon. We all had to face it.

"BELLA!" I cried, "I'm sorry I didn't see anything I swear!" I vowed to her.

"It's … fine Alice" she moaned, "I forgive you" I pulled her gently into a small hug. These were the words I wanted to hear her utter.

"Careful" she murmured. I automatically placed her back on the table we had put her on.

"oh Bella im sorry"

"Look after Jazz" she begged of me. How could I refuse? "He needs you… now more then ever" she then went into a spasm of pain and I frantically begged her what I cold do in return for her.

"BELLA! WHAT CAN I DO?"

"Bring me… EDWARD" she screamed the name as if it was her only source of life and I held onto her hand.

"I will do that of course Bella" I then bent down and kissed her on the cheek

"You will be gone by the time I return. Edward will have his time but I will never see you again. Goodbye and keep fighting for Edward, he will return to you" I then whipped from the room. I stopped in the doorway, took one last look at Bella and broke down, collapsing to the floor.

"Bella, I miss you. Come back to us one day" I dragged myself to the front door and took in its cool air. I braced myself for the horrific scene I was about to have with Edward. It was just so unfair. Murderers, thieves, every bad person has died a thousand times before they finally pass on, yet Bella committed no treachery and has to pass on. I do not see where god has played his part here. The wood felt cold as I pushed myself from the doorway.

"oh I'll bring Edward back my Bella" I whispered to myself.

"Ally?" I turned to come face to face with Jasper.

"Jazz, I have to go!" He grabbed my arm, trapping me in his iron grip

"Not without a little luck" he slowly bent and caught me in his embrace. The kiss lasted for what seemed an age.

"I have to..."

"go and get Edward, I know. Go, my love, and bring back our brother. You were great to her you know" Every tick of my mental clock seemed like a chunk of Bella lost for Edward to never find again.

"Well she's not quite gone yet Jazz, let me go bring back the one person she's hanging on for" Yet he didn't let me go. He shock his head

"How can I allow you to do that? She's hanging on for him, you go get him, and we loose her"

"I know Jazz but she wasn't for us" He dropped his hand as if stung. I took off for the direction of Edward.

" I'll be back Jazz, you'll see" Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too long. Every second was a second to late.

Sorry it took so long guys! i could bore you with the reasons but ill spare you. hope you enjoyed it. please review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_**Bella POV**_

2 down, 5 to go. Alice was hard to say goodbye to. My heart bled for her unshed tears. Yet I can do nothing and that is the way it will stay.

Another knock

"Bella, its Emmy, can…can I come in?"

"Sure" the entire time I was just thinking _is he ill, he just asked permission to come in…freaky. _"Emmy" I smiled at his nickname Rosalie had given him. Emmett shuffled in and sank into a chair.

"You… look worse… then …me" I joked. Every few words I was overcome with pain.

"Haha, no im just really thirsty. Damn I could kill for a grizzly. Well I do kill for grizzlies but that's besides the point I mean…"

"Emmett!" I snapped him out of his little reverie

"Oh sorry, how are you?"

"Peachy" I groaned as a wave of pain ripped its way through me.

" Want me to get Carlisle?" he asked

"No, Alice…went" a silent tear fell down my cheek and fell to the cold floor where it will remain. The pain was shattering me from the inside out. I was on my way out. I started to panic and my heart picked up disastrously.

"Bella?" Emmett had obviously heard my heart galloping towards its last beat.

"EDWARD!" I scream at him. He leapt from his seat and came over to me in a blur.

"Don't leave me Bells. You're a lot of fun. Damn it BELLA! I'll miss you too much!"

"Me… to. Edward, Emmett!" I whimpered.

"Of Course, I'll speed Alice up" He then frantically looked around and shouted.

"ESME!" Esme was in the doorway in a flash and carried a bowl of what appeared to water but I couldn't tell for sure as my vision clouded and I was blinded. Everything was just jumbled up and fuzzy. WHATS HAPPENING?!

"I cant see!!!" I screamed

"Oh dear Bella. Emmett go quickly, take Rosalie with you!"

"I'm not going anywhere when my little sister needs me" I heard Rosalie say from somewhere.

"Bella, calm down, everything will be fine" Esme persisted as she whipped my forehead with a cloth. Yet its cool temperature was swallowed up by my own raging one. Nothing, I felt nothing, No relief.

"Goodbye my dear little Bella" Esme cooed into my ear "be at peace" From that moment I had changed, maybe for the better, who knows. I was no longer unwilling to accept deaths embrace, in fact, I welcomed it. I knew everything would be fine here as long as Esme was around. Sure, they would grieve but they would forget me eventually. I would not wish to stay because I had come to know that wishing only wounds the heart and mine was too fragile for that.

"Farewell… Esme… sorry I …can't stick…around"

"That is quite alright dear"

"Where's…Emmett?"

"Already gone, it is only me and Rose here now"

"Rose?" The one word came out as if I was being strangled. Yet it seemed to get through.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I would have… liked to ….get to know…you" I struggled to get out.

"Me to, im not that bad really. I am capable of love, part of my heart always belonged with you however small it may have been" I heard someone else around.

"who's that?"

"Emmy, Silly and Jaspers here to. Alice got held up by Edward, tied to a tree I believe" Everyone was here in my final minute, Alice was with me in spirit.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Edward was returning, getting closer. I can hang on.

Can I? Well I am about to find out.

To be continued.

Summer Holiday!!!!!!!!!!! (does Alice happy dance) hope you enjoyed the chapter and please REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

5…4…3…2…1

The door burst open and I struggled to lift my head to get a look at my angel. Was he still there? Was he real? Then a face came into view and my heart swelled as I saw his face for the last time.

"I could miss that" I mused to myself

"Miss what my love?" he came, lifted me to a sofa and sat with me.

"You shouldn't have moved her!" Carlisle scolded while entering through the door.

"I'm going anyway, may as well do it in his arms" I said airily while placing my head on his chest.

"I will miss" I struggled for breath as I tried to carry through with my sentence "seeing you" I told him truthfully.

"And I you Bella" he then paused, thinking about something.

"Can't you hang on Bella?" he asked uselessly.

"No" I told him gently " I am finally at peace, I am ready" I felt the poison surging threw my body, destroying as it went and I knew my heart was the last thing in its way. 'You can never take my heart' I thought angrily 'it will always belong to Edward' that was no lie.

"Edward?" I wheezed

"Yes my Bella?"

"You know you… have my heart?" he chuckled

"That I do Bella"

"Never… let it go"

"I will treasure it always my Bella" I relaxed at that, ready when death was "if you promise me one thing too"

"What?" I urgently asked him. Time was wasting away faster by the second.

"I'll look after your heart if you'll look after mine" I closed my eyes and thought about his request.

"That… I can manage"

"Thank you, for giving me a purpose in this so called existence. Even if I did get to share it with you for only a small fraction of time. It was worth it"

"im glad … I knew you too" Edward then turned in carlisle's direction, obviously picking up a thought. He sighed

"I suppose we better find out" Carlisle nodded then walked towards me.

"Close your eyes Bella" he murmured. I did so. As soon as I closed my eyes I felt a prick on one of my fingers but before I could pull away it was gone. I opened my eyes in a flash and looked down at my hand. Blood trickled from the little puncture that was in my finger. Carlisle then wiped it away with his finger and slowly put his finger to his mouth.

"Carlisle… what… are you doing?"

"I can tell how long you have left Bella, depending on how your blood tastes" I gulped then slowly replied.

"And, how long would that be?"

"Soon, your blood is very weak." he smiled "your suffering will be gone soon Bella" I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes against Edwards chest. My breathing got shallower and inconsistent by the minute. Each minute golden, here with Edward, with this amazing family.

"How long …precisely Carlisle?" I whispered.

"5 minutes at the most" the words seemed to echo through the entire house. Ringing with finality. Well that settles that matter then. 5 minutes to live…4…3…2.

"2 minutes Bella" Carlisle informed me.

"Edward? Kiss Me" it was a final demand, one last request, whatever you wish to call it. He pulled me up onto his lap and supported me. He then took hold of my face in his hands and put everything into my last kiss. His pain, fury, worry, most of all … love.

"It's Time" Carlisle's voice seemed distant now. Heaven was welcoming me.

"Edward …I…Lo…" My vision blurred and went black. Death had come for me in the end, and I welcomed it. I was ready to leave this life and go to wherever I'm meant to now.

"I Love you" I finished in my dieing mind, my heart was very much alive and I knew where it belonged. Edward. I was torn from him for the better I believe but one thing is for certain… _I was defiantly torn_.

**THE END**

I hope you enjoyed the story guys and please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.

AxStupidxLamb


End file.
